The Music Room
by Sara K M
Summary: When Maria hears the Captain has a music room and a piano somewhere in his home, she is very eager to see it. When the Captain finally reveals it, he gives her a private concert that exorcises more of his demons. A prequel to "Love Past and Present," but can be read on its own.


The Music Room

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Sound of Music.**_

 **I know "Georg plays the piano for Maria" stories have been done several times in this fandom, but when I was writing chapter ten of LPP I mentioned that Maria had convinced Georg to open the room again. And I started getting really curious of how that may have happened.**

 **So I hope some of you don't mind another story about angst –y, piano – playing Captain.**

 **Oh and OOOOOOOOO is time change**

 **XXXXXXXXXX is POV change**

Maria and the children had just finished practicing the new song they would sing at the ball and were now relaxing for a bit.

"Do you really think Father will let me drink champagne at the ball, Fraulein Maria?" Liesl asked, her eyes wide with hopefulness as she looked at Maria from across table in the schoolroom where they had been practicing.

Friedrich and Louisa rolled their eyes at their sister's comment, obviously thinking it was ridiculous.

Maria gave them both a stern look and then returned to the older girl. "I'm not sure, Liesl," Maria replied carefully. She didn't want to disappoint the young woman, but she found it unlikely. Perhaps Maria should have thought more about Liesl's feelings before she wrote that line. But Maria didn't think, as usual. "It's really supposed to be a line in the song, but you never know with your father." The Captain had certainly surprised Maria several times in the last few weeks, after all.

Liesl nodded. "You're right," she replied a bit more sensibly.

"Why do I have to go to bed just because the sun does?" Gretl asked folding her arms across her chest and stomping her foot in irritation. "I stay up much later than the sun, especially in the winter!"

Maria sighed and gave the girl a soft hug. "Yes, but at this time of year, the sun goes to bed late. Later than you do, sometimes."

Gretl still didn't look happy, but she returned Maria's hug anyway.

"When do you think we'll hear Father play the piano again?" Brigitta asked suddenly as she sat down at the table again.

Maria stopped walking she was so stunned. The Captain played the _piano_? Were there no end to that man's surprises? When she arrived, he treated his children like soldiers and seemed to try to avoid spending time with them as much as possible. Yet, she could also tell that he still had affection for them hiding somewhere. Then he apologized to his children for the way he'd treated them, as well as Maria. After that, he continued arguing with every new suggestion Maria had to attempt to reconnect with them, although many of those same ideas were implemented a couple of days later anyway. Then he complimented _Maria_ , of all people, on the successful puppet show. Finally, she watched him play her guitar and sing a beautiful song with an amazing singing voice. "The piano?" Maria asked, just to make sure she'd heard correctly.

"Oh yes, when we were younger he would take us into the music room and we'd listen to him play a different piece each night," Brigitta replied.

"What music room?" Gretl asked, confused. Maria wondered that herself. She thought she knew every room in this house by now. Meanwhile, she sat down in her "teacher's chair" at the front of the room, and Gretl climbed onto Maria's lap.

Brigitta shrugged. "It should still be in the house somewhere, although Father's had it hidden for years."

Friedrich shook his head. "Don't hope too much, Brigitta. I think he got rid of the piano years ago. Just like he disposed of his guitar. We were just lucky he was willing to play Fraulein Maria's for us."

Brigitta snapped her head around sharply to look at her brother, her long brown hair flying everywhere. "He couldn't have disposed of the piano nearly as easy as he disposed of his guitar. It's too big. And if he had, we would have seen it leaving. I wonder if we could ask him to play the piano tonight, just like we asked him to sing," she added, thoughtfully.

"Be careful, Brigitta," Liesl warned. "We all know if we ask father too much, he'll just go back to the way he was a few weeks ago."

Brigitta nodded and slumped in her chair, accepting Liesl's words.

An awkward silence fell into the room after that, reminding Maria of the oppressive silence of the Abbey. After a couple of moments, she began singing "My Favorite Things," to cheer everyone up again.

OOOOOOOOOOO

For the next couple of days, Maria thought about the piano and the infamous "music room" that should be hidden in the villa somewhere. What a glorious room it must be! And the piano must be beautiful as well. Maria had to admit she would love to hear a piano played in person. Her uncle certainly hadn't owned one. The Catholic school she had attended as child didn't have the money to hold a real piano, although they'd often visited the organist at the local church. And since music was frowned upon at the Abbey, there were no pianos there either, although Maria always enjoyed the organ and the choir at the cathedral.

Despite herself, she began to search for the room with the little free time she had. She looked in rooms she'd thought were storage closets. She'd rummaged through the attic. She looked through the doors in the kitchen, much to the cook's frustration. To her disappointment, the music room was nowhere to be found. Maria realized a man that made his living out of hiding submarines would be able to hide _anything_ he wanted. Even a piano and an entire music room. That must be why Kurt was such as good hider.

She supposed it didn't really matter, anyway. The children had all agreed they didn't want to push their father into withdrawing from them again.

Yet the next morning, Maria couldn't stop herself. When she met with the Captain to discuss his children's progress in studying, she blurted out, "Where is your music room?"

The Captain stood up from his desk and her a combination of one of his hard stares and a fiery look that was almost more intense than his response when she'd climbed out of the rowboat. " _That_ is none of your concern, Fraulein. The only reason you are here is to discuss the children's progress in their studying," he told her firmly as he returned to his seat. "Is Kurt making any more progress on literature?"

His voice made it perfectly clear it wasn't up for discussion. But when had Maria allowed that to stop her before? "It's just that the children really enjoyed you singing a few nights ago, Captain. And Brigitta mentioned it would be so nice to hear you on the piano again, as well."

"Fraulein, I said _that_ is none of your concern!" He stood up again and grabbed the edge of desk. "And I don't want to hear about it again."

"But don't you see how much music can help your family?" Maria protested, thinking of all the times it had helped soothe their spirits and made them bond.

"Fraulein, _I_ still make the rules in this house. And my next rule is if you don't stop asking me about the music room, I will escort you out of this room now. Now I've allowed you to have your way on a lot of things in the last few weeks because I realize there are a lot of things I need to do to make up to my children. But the music room _is_ and will remain, unavailable. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Captain," Maria replied, remembering how the children had worried if they asked him about the music room and the piano he would revert into the jerk he was at the beginning of the summer. Had she pushed him too far? Was it already happening? "I'm…sorry. But Kurt is reading better than he was last week," she added, answering his question from before.

The Captain returned to his seat behind his desk again. "Much better," he nodded, more pleasantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOO

A few day later, on a surprisingly nice morning the family, along with Elsa and Max, finally showed Georg their favorite picnic spot on the mountain. Or "Fraulein Maria's mountain," as the children preferred to call it because "she knows everything about this mountain!"

Georg tried to focus on Elsa's charming wit and attractive form as she enjoyed the scenery while sitting with a glass of wine in a portable lawn chair. But his attention kept returning to Fraulein Maria and his happy children as she showed them all the brooks, flower beds, and small creatures that inhabited the mountain. She also sung to them "the Sound of Music" the perfect song for exploring a mountain. And another songs she must have made up. Something about the basic musical notes. His children hung on her every word. Georg had to admit he couldn't remember them being that happy in a long time. If they ever had.

Of course it warmed his heart how happy Fraulein Maria made his children. And he certainly didn't blame them for enjoying her presence. She was so lovely and had such a cheerful, open personality, it was difficult not to enjoy spending time with her. Even a bitter, cynical man like Georg could admit that. And how could anyone not get lost in the beauty and perfection of her singing voice? It was just that sometimes it irritated Georg that his children seemed to prefer Fraulein Maria over him. He was hearing it all the time now.

"Fraulein Maria is so much fun, Father."

"Fraulein Maria is so smart, Father."

"Fraulein Maria knows _everything_ about this mountain, Father."

"Fraulein Maria is one of the best teachers I've ever had."

"Father, don't you think Fraulein Maria sings even better than the people on the gramophone?"

Although he didn't like to admit it, his children may have a point Fraulein Maria. But there were things he could do better than she could, right? Boating perhaps? Almost certainly, but Georg's heart tightened at the possibility of the Fraulein Maria and the children losing control of the boat again. Gretl had caught a terrible cold as a result. No, there had to be something else.

As much as he hated to admit it, Georg was well aware he was gifted on the piano. He'd won several awards for piano – performances when he was in school after all. But to prove he could play the piano well to his children, he'd have to open the music room again. The idea made him almost sick, thinking about it. He knew he'd pushed his children away and had forbidden them from singing for too long. But the music room was different. More than any room in the house, that room had belonged to Georg and Agathe. It was where they played their own music for each other and for their children, like a love language that belonged only to them. If he opened that room, the memories Georg kept locked in the back of his mind would come rushing back and suffocate him.

But the next morning, Georg couldn't stop thinking about it. The possibility of being able to play the piano and have his children be impressed with _him_ again was too difficult to resist. He was still so uncertain how to relate to his children, as hard as he tried. But Fraulein Maria had said that they would love to hear him play the piano again. Brigitta, in particular, had mentioned it. Still, if he was going to open the room, he need to do it alone. To see if those memories might become too much. No one besides him was awake this early, anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Maria _never_ woke up this early, especially after such a delightful time on her mountain the day before. But the splashing of the heavy rain against the windows had woken her up, and as she attempted to return to sleep, she heard some crashing around downstairs. Was Kurt or Louisa into some mischief? Did the cook break some dishes? Maria quickly dressed and went downstairs, eager to offer her assistance with whatever the problem was.

After following the sound for several minutes she finally arrived to find the _Captain_ pushing a large wooden shelf that was covered with model ships. She had learned to expect the unexpected from this man, but even this was a bit much for him. What was going on? Still Maria couldn't help but admire how strong he seemed to be, pushing the shelf that went from the floor to the ceiling, by himself. Those hands…Then she shook her head, reminding herself not to get distracted. "Captain, what are you doing?" she asked, hoping he would explain why he found this necessary, as impressive as it was.

The Captain, who had already moved the shelf a couple of inches, stopped, obviously shocked to see Maria watching him. "What are you doing up this early, Fraulein?" he replied a little snappish. He didn't seem to want to answer her question at all.

Maria shrugged, having nothing to hide. "The rain woke me up, and then I heard some noise downstairs. I thought maybe it was the children, or that the cook might need help. Do _you_ need my help?" she asked, as an after – thought.

"No, of course not," he replied and returned to pushing the shelf.

Maria stood there, still watching. She wasn't sure if she should still be there; after all the Captain had never answered her question about what he was doing, which made Maria assume he didn't want her to know. But Maria's inherent curiosity couldn't let her leave, so long as he didn't force her to do so. Besides, she was still enjoying watching his strong hands at work.

After ten minutes, two of the ships on the shelf began to rattle. Terrified of what would happen if those precious ships hit the floor, Maria grabbed them from the shelf and placed them on a nearby table. The Captain paused and gave her a grateful look. As the he pushed some more, Maria took care of another rattling ship. It went against her nature to stay this quiet, but she couldn't take the chance that the Captain would tell her to leave. So the only sounds either of them heard was the gliding of the wooden shelf on the floor and against the wall and the rain pouring outside.

A half hour later, the shelf was finally shoved enough to reveal what the Captain had been doing. Behind the shelf was a door. Maria stared at in amazement, that the Captain had pushed the shelf that far by himself and simultaneously wondering what might be behind the secret door. Slower than a snail, the Captain began opening the door.

When the room was eventually exposed, Maria couldn't stop herself from gasping. It was the music room she'd searched so hard for last week. Directly in the middle was a beautiful piano, just like the children had told her there would be. And not just any piano, but a large grand piano. The walls had a few shelves full of sheet music, but the room had obviously didn't have very much furniture so the beautiful sounds made in there wouldn't be absorbed very much. "Oh Captain, it's wonderful!" Maria said without thinking, forgetting she had decided to try and keep quite. "Thank you so much for deciding to open it after all."

The Captain turned and looked at her intensely and Maria felt herself becoming lost in his blue eyes, which she often thought were just as deep as the ocean he loved so much. "I suppose it's time," he replied after a few moments.

Maria felt something rise up inside her at the look he was giving her, but she ignored it. "Absolutely," she told him brightly, proud of him for making this choice.

Then the Captain stepped into the music room and began rummaging around, looking through the sheet music. Finally he chose Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata._ He stared at the piece and the piano for several minutes.

"Is that the piece you've chosen to play for the children?" Maria asked, feeling uncomfortable with the silence. "I think they would love it, Brigitta especially."

"Perhaps," the Captain replied in a distracted voice, almost as if his mind was somewhere else. "But I'd like you to hear it first, just to see."

He was going to play it just for Maria? _Now_? As private concert? Maria's excitement tingled all the way to her toes at the thought. "Of course," she told him.

As the Captain began to play she saw him get lost in the music, just as she always did. In the meantime, Maria watched his wonderful hands caress his piano tenderly and intensely. He was magnificent to watch and he was an even better at the piano than he was at singing "Edelweiss."

When he finally stopped, Maria whispered, "That was wonderful," afraid if she spoke louder she might ruin the intimate moment between the two of them. The rain splashing against the windows could still be heard, but to Maria, it seemed to add to the closeness between them.

But to Maria's surprise, when the Captain looked up at her, he didn't smile. Instead his face fell, and he looked away. He got up from the piano bench and stared out the window for several moments. She thought he may have mumbled a woman's name. Whatever was going on here, it didn't seem to be healing. 

"I'm sorry, Captain," Maria told him, stepping up to the back of him, desperate to give him some type of comfort. "Perhaps this wasn't a good idea after all."

The Captain's head snapped around like thunder and he looked at Maria like he was about ready to bark again, before seeming to notice something over her shoulder. Faster than lighting, he turned back to the window. He was silent for several moments again, and he appeared even tenser than before. This was a _very_ bad idea. Maria walked away, ashamed that her idea had made things worse for the Captain. As she was leaving she paused and noticed another instrument placed carefully on the shelf near the door. It appeared to be a violin. And if Maria wasn't mistaken it was what the Captain had looked at for a second earlier. Whose violin was it? She didn't know, but Maria wondered if it might be his wife's. After all, Frau Schmidt had mentioned the Captain and his wife had shared music together. A wife he'd obviously loved dearly.

"Your wife must have loved this room as well," Maria commented, still hoping to help him somehow, but deciding he probably didn't want her pity. Then before he could tell Maria she had made things worse, she left the room. Pausing for a moment, she placed the model ships back on the wooden shelf.

"Fraulein," the Captain called from inside the room again, surprising her that he wasn't barking at her.

"Yes?" she asked stepping back in, unsure if she was really welcome in that room anymore.

"It was more difficult than I expected," the Captain replied, still staring out the window as the rain poured down steadily. "Or perhaps, just has difficult as I expected it to be. But now that I've done it…it won't be that bad anymore. You are correct. Brigitta and the other children would enjoy hearing me play the piano again. It would be a shame to never use such a magnificent instrument again." He turned around and looked at the piano, this time with a small smile on his face. "Thank you."

Maria grinned, although she wasn't sure what he was thanking her for this time. Still, she smiled from ear to ear at how happy his decision would make the children. "That's wonderful, Captain! We could have them listen to you tonight, after dinner. They'll love it." She noticed he specifically did not mention the other instrument in the room. Maria wanted to ask about it, but she reminded herself what the children had warned her about. He shouldn't be pressed too much or he might revert again. So she forced herself to keep her mouth shut this time.

The Captain turned to her and gave her a teasing grin. "Of course they will. They love everything involving music, right?" His pain had obviously faded, much to Maria's delight. In fact, it looked as if the tension he'd been holding in for days, perhaps even longer had finally disappeared. It made him appear much nicer to look at among other things.

"Naturally," Maria replied, almost without noticing how her own voice sounded like teasing. "Music brings everyone joy, Captain. And I know you can bring a lot of joy to your children; I've seen it." _You bring so much joy to me, too_ , Maria thought, but didn't dare say so.

With that thought, Maria stepped away from him, realizing how close she was standing to the Captain. "And the Baroness, of course. She'd love to hear you play the piano, too." Of course she would. The Baroness was the woman the Captain was throwing the ball for next week. She was the woman he was planning on marrying. And Maria would be returning to the Abbey to become a nun soon. It was what God wanted for both of them.

The Captain eyes flashed with surprise for such a short second that Maria was almost certain she'd imagined it. "Elsa. Yes, of course. She'll enjoy me playing the piano as well."

 **For any of you that might be interested, the first part of this story takes place** _ **before**_ **the second part of "That Thing About Fish." The scene where the Captain opens the music room and plays the piano for Maria, takes place after the second part of "That Thing About Fish."**


End file.
